1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pattern selection apparatus capable of displaying patterns on a display unit and allowing any of the displayed patterns to be directly selected.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pattern selection apparatus comprises a recording medium such as a ROM and a display unit equipped with a touch panel. The recording medium contains predetermined data for a plurality of patterns. The display unit displays patterns based on the pattern data and allows any one pattern to be selected with the touch panel. When an operator touches an appropriate position on the display unit screen, the displayed pattern corresponding to the touched position is selected. The recording medium contains data about numerous patterns. In most cases, it is impossible to display all of the patterns on the screen at once. Instead, the patterns are displayed one after another when the operator scrolls the screen. When a desired pattern is reached, the operator selects that pattern.
Another type of conventional pattern selection apparatus comprises numeric keys that allow the operator to select the number corresponding to each of the individual prestored patterns.
With the former type of pattern selection apparatus, which allows the operator to select a pattern from among various patterns as they are scrolled, it is difficult for the operator to know where the currently displayed pattern is located, relative to the other patterns stored in the ROM. That is, the operator finds it difficult to know which way to scroll the screen to reach the desired pattern most efficiently and quickly. Thus, the time needed for the operator to search for and determine the next pattern to be selected is needlessly increased.
With the latter type of pattern selection apparatus, which allows the operator to directly select a pattern number with numeric keys, the operator often does not enter the pattern currently displayed on the screen. Thus, if the operator erroneously operates the numeric keys, a number that does not represent the desired pattern is entered, and the wrong pattern is selected.